


Soul Mark

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Everyone gains half a Soul mark (similar to a birthmark), your true love having the other half of said Soul Mark.Jaime tried to burn his when he was younger.Brienne woke up to her wrist burning, and an ugly scar where her's should be.-Set after series 7





	Soul Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof-read by anyone, and it just's a quick idea I thought of while moping around one day.

The notion that someone in this god-forsaken world was your soulmate really did seem something you’d only tell children. 

Romance was something that needed to be built on. After-all, you couldn’t completely rely on destiny and sometimes destiny didn’t lead you to the one you currently loved. 

This was why people covered their soulmarks. Burned them, cut them from their wrists and threw destiny away into the fire. 

When Jaime was young and very much in love with his sister, he tried to burn away the marking.  
A thick circle spread across his wrist; pale flesh standing out against the tan of his skin. A full moon. 

Most soulmarks were only half of one piece- half a heart, half an animal.  
But Jamie’s had been different, and no matter how much he tried to burn the mark while some patches faded, the moon stayed where it was.

He had expected the opposite side of his sister’s rose.  
And once Cersei set her eyes upon his mark, she lost interest in their relationship.  
And Jamie hated destiny for turning his sister’s gaze to another.  
-  
Brienne Tarth had never expected to receive her own soulmark. 

She had expected that destiny had given her a beastly appearance for a reason.  
But romance was most certainly not on her cards.  
Destiny had other plans. 

Brienne had woke up screaming as her wrist burned, her skin peeling away and blistering as though someone had purposely lit her wrist on fire.  
The marking had been extremely painful and unrewarding.  
For when she glanced at her wrist, all she saw were white lines- ugly scarred flesh without a real pattern.  
She knew then that nobody would ever love her.  
So she put on her armour and left romance behind.  
Not knowing that her path would lead her exactly where destiny wanted them to meet.  
-

Jaime was in love. 

He couldn’t deny how he felt any longer- he couldn’t deny his need to see her. 

The world was falling to shit, the white walkers would probably kill them all and yet he’d rather face that battle head on than the one in his heart. 

He watched Brienne from a distance.  
He watched her body move with her sword, like a dance with a viper, quick and deadly but weighted with caution.  
Jaime would certainly not be sitting where he was if not for Brienne.

The Starks had almost beheaded him the moment he approached the gates.  
Even Tyrion, who loved his brother to bits-, could not find any plausible reason to stop the Starks from beheading his brother. 

“I would have told you to run.” Tyrion had told him later on as they sat out in the courtyard.  
They both watched as Arya Stark approached Brienne, and the two began training.  
Jaime couldn’t stop watching from his hidden place as Brienne’s face lit us with excitement as Arya countered a well-struck blow. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Tyrion commented.  
“A bit young.” Jaime mumbled with a frown.  
“You knew who I meant.” Tyrion chuckled, drinking deep into his cup.  
Brienne suddenly dropped down, low sweeping the young Stark and looming over her with a grin.  
Jaime swallowed hard, his face softening with open admiration for Brienne, who was now extending a hand to Arya.  
-  
“Could we talk?” Brienne looked startled, her eyes lit with confliction as the Lannister softly put his hand on her wrist.  
“If it’s to thank me, there’s really no need.” Brienne mumbled.  
“No need? My head would probably be half-way to Kings-landing if it weren’t for you input.” 

Brienne looked annoyed; she was just about to enter her bed chambers when Jaime approached her.  
Her body was worn down from her training, and she didn’t need the added stress of her heart suddenly beating hard when in close proximity to her affections. 

“Anyone would have done the same.” Brienne replied, turning away from the Lannister.  
Jamie grabbed hold of her covered wrist, softly coaxing the younger woman to look at him. 

Brienne flinched as he unknowingly touched her scars.  
“Did you ever get a mark?” Jaime mumbled, his eyes found hers, searching for an answer.  
“Not really. Just… scars.” Brienne said as she felt his fingers dance across her wrist.  
“Can I see them?” Jaime asked. They stared at one another for a moment and then Jaime rolled down the cloth without asking, his fingers quickly chasing up the white lines.

“Did you burn your mark?” Jaime mumbled.  
Brienne shook her head in response. 

“No… it just appeared this way- it felt like my entire wrist was on fire, I guess it’s the worlds way of telling me that I’ll stay alone.” Brienne replied.  
Jaime looked at her then. Bringing her wrist towards his own, he unveiled his own mark. 

“Brienne, look.” Jaime said. 

The gaps in his marking directly appeared over Brienne’s wrist.

Jaime grasped hold of her hand; her fingers slowly came to rest on his knuckles as he pressed their wrists together. 

Streaks of gold shot through Brienne’s wrists, waxing and twisting a new mark as Jaime took back the remains of own.  
Jaime pulled her into a kiss then, finally finding the place where he belonged at long last.  
And upon Brienne’s wrist, was the sun.  
Because without Brienne’s light, Jaime would have remained in the dark.


End file.
